Not what I thought
by Fantasia of the Moon
Summary: Not everything is as simple as it seems, specially the elves. In the journey to Mordor the fellowship learns about each other, specially about the prince of Mirkwood. I already posted this, but it was deleted.


Disclaimer: I don't own any character (although the elves own me)

Author notes: My mother tongue is Sindarin and Quenya (Elvish) not English, sorry for the mistakes. This is kind of AU since in my crazy world elves can feel the weather, can be weak, need sleep and even if they have more stamina than other races, they do tire (after all this is angst :drool:) but they are certainly fairer, more agile and graceful.  Also is AU because the fellowship travels in the day and rest in the night (is more dramatic)

This is mainly what happened to the fellowship before they reach Lothlorién. I intent to write a series in the same "Universe", so one story will have elements of others. I will focus on Legolas (of course) and his friendship with the twin sons of Elrond and Gimli mainly, but also with his relations with the other characters. This is NOT SLASH. But will be ANGSTY, you have been warned (and between us, who don't like to see our favorite elf suffer? :grins drooling:)

Please note that I give as a fact that:

1 Aragorn, since he grew up in Rivendell as the foster son of Elrond, would have to be like a brother to Elrond's sons. (sons, not daughter. Remember that Arwen, who by the way won't be appearing here, met him when he was twenty years.)

2 I'm assuming that Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas have known each other for a long time and they are as brothers.

3 Because #1 and #2 Legolas and Aragorn are friends.

4 Legolas is an only child and his mother died giving him birth. 

5 Frodo isn't going to act like the victim/martyr/tormented hobbit that suffers so much that is amazing that someone in the world can suffer, for he seems to have kidnapped all the suffering. He will be trouble, yes, but also he will be a happy hobbit (I think he deserves it, besides this is Legolas' angst, not Frodo's)

And please REVIEW and make my day! The reviews really mean a lot to me, they are the sustain for a writer.

NOT WHAT I THOUGHT 

By Fantasia of the Moon

Chapter I

            The Sun was shining in the sky, but it didn't gave the travelers the warm they would like, for it was the typical Sun of December that shines but doesn't warm the body.

            The fellowships had left Rivendell few days ago, traveling fast and with the December weather that it was safer, but at the same time colder. The strange group formed by all the free races of Middle Earth walked through the mountains and plains as fast as they could, although it wasn't fast enough as some people would have liked.

"We need to go faster" Gandalf said to Aragorn, who was walking next to him at the front of the group. The future king of Gondor nodded.

"But Mister Gandalf, Sir, we have been walking for a few hours with so great speed that we hobbits are already weary" Pippin complained obviously having heard the conversation.

"You'll get used to it Pippin, don't worry" The son of the steward of Gondor said from the rear 

"Well Mister Boromir, I don't know if I want to get use to this" Merry said pensive. Boromir and Gimli laughed at the comment. 

            Sam was going to said something when he notice the lithe body of the only elf that traveled with them. Almost all the time, Legolas was scouting or checking the rear, so if some beast or creature of Saruman was intending on spying them, wouldn't have it so easily. Right now, the elf was going to the rear and when he passed the group running, he waved his hand with a friendly smile. Sam couldn't be more fascinated for Legolas, and the fact that while he was already tiring by just trotting and the elf was happily running to and fro as if nothing, just increase his awe for the elf.

            Gimli, who had seen the dreamy expression on the hobbit's face, snorted. He didn't like the elf and Legolas didn't like him as well, and neither of them did great effort to pretend otherwise.

            Aragorn sighed and walked faster, he didn't liked how the tension between the elf and the dwarf had been growing. At first it were just glances, then whispers and now insulting comments that grew in intensity and hate. 

            They continue walking until the sky was dark and the stars were visible. By that time, they had found a good place to make camp and the hobbits threw themselves on the ground with relief sighs. 

            As every night, each member of the fellowship went to do his respective task. Frodo and Sam did the cooking, while Gandalf was the responsible for entertaining Merry and Pippin to stay far away said cooking until it was ready. Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli checked their weapons, gather the little firewood they could found and hunted the little they could, for there weren't as much animals as they would have liked. Legolas on his part checked the surroundings, helping now and then in the hunt and finding berries and mushrooms to the delight of the hobbits.

            At last the dinner was ready and no one was as grateful of that as Gandalf to the amusement of his companions.

"We should wait for Mister Legolas" Sam commented

"Nonsense" Gimli said  "He will eat when he arrives, if he arrives, although it'll be a gift of the Valar if he doesn't"  

"The gift would be that you could said a non idiotic sentence for once" a fair voice answered before any other could.

"Do you found anything?" Aragorn said before things got worse. 

"All is well" Legolas said accepting his friend's intents of calming the tension.

"And I say that if we trust the elf we'll end dead or worse" Gimli whispered to himself, but being a dwarf with a strong voice the whisper had been rather loud and Legolas' sensitive ears caught what was told.

"At least I can say that all my advises had being true and useful, while I can not tell what you have done. With the exception of eating and sleeping of course"

"Legolas! Gimli! That's enough" Gandalf said before the dwarf attacked the elf. 

"Gandalf is right, we are tiring of your foolish behavior" Boromir said looking that the hobbits were feeling extremely uncomfortable. Legolas sat down and said nothing more as well as Gimli. The dinner passed with relativity peace and good humor.

"We have to set the watches" Boromir said.

"I will take the first" Legolas offered.

"I'll take the second if it's alright" Said Sam a bit shy. He had learned that the sooner he took the watch, the better, or at least that worked for him. Boromir took the third and Gimli the last. Little by little all the members made themselves as comfortable as they could and went to sleep. The last they heard were soft voices speaking in the language of the elves.

When he saw that all the members were in their bedrolls, he grabbed Legolas by the arm and guided him next to the fire, a few feet away from the others. The elf wasn't surprised at all and waited for the human to speak, although he knew what he would say.

"Legolas, I know it is difficult, but you need to ignore the dwarf, " he said softly in Sindarin 

"I know my friend and believe I do try, but you must know that I will not stand still while he insults me and my kind" the elf said in the same tongue.

"I understand, I..."

"No, you do not" Legolas said softly. Aragorn sighed. The flames of the little fire of the camp caressed Legolas' fair features and danced in his gray-blue eyes when he turned to look at them. Aragorn sighed again, he always forgot that in elven terms Legolas was quite young and that added to the temper he inherited from his father made almost impossible to him just to ignore the dwarf. At least he was calmer and not too explosive as Thranduil.

"Go and rest Estel" Legolas said after a long moment of silence. He always called Aragorn by the name he was known in Rivendell.

"Good night Legolas"

            Legolas' watch passed without eventualities. When it was time, he walked soundless to Sam's bedroll and kneeling next to him he shook him lightly. The hobbit didn't even stir, so tired he was.

            Smiling tenderly, Legolas decided that it was better to let him sleep so the next day he would be able to resist without having troubles. After all, he could stand another watch.

            Boromir was surprised being awaken by the elf and gave him a questioning look, but the elf's only answer was a smile.

            Gimli looked suspiciously at the elf who was sleeping in the edge of the little camp. He didn't slept in bedroll, he didn't even carried a bedroll! the dwarf snorted. He always seemed to find the softer spot to lay on, when there weren't any trees, and the blankets he used were the common blankets that Bill the pony carried. Trying to concentrate in his watch, the dwarf couldn't help but threw constant glares at Legolas, each time remembering what the wood elves, his kind, had done to Glóin and his friends, of course he didn't knew that Legolas was actually the son of the king, for the dwarves and hobbit hadn't met Legolas because he was at that time in Lothlorién with the twin sons of Elrond. Sooner than Gimli had expected, the sky began to clear.

            As always Legolas was the first to awake. Usually he would have greeted the companion who was standing watch, but when it was the dwarf he just folded the blankets and headed where Bill was resting. Speaking softly in Sindarin he stayed with the pony for few minutes until he went to check their surroundings. Gimli no needs to say ignore him completely.

            Legolas walked focusing on his surroundings, he missed greatly the woods with their tall and friendly trees that sang with the wind and rain. He missed his kind with their fair voices and the sometimes sad, sometimes merry behavior and especially he missed his friends. 

Elladan and Elrohir haven't been too happy when they knew that their father had chosen Legolas to represent the elves, but they understood that in part it was for Legolas' own sake, sine the prince of Mirkwood felt terrible guilty for the escape of Smeagol. After all he was in charge of Gollum. 

Legolas wouldn't forget two identical pair of gray eyes that had an indescribable sadness in them. They had swore him that someday before this was over, they will fight side by side against the dark Lord and the traitor Saruman. 

And then it was his father. Legolas chuckled, Thranduil was going to kill him and must certainly kill the poor souls that gave him the notice. He really felt sorry for Glorfindel and Erestor, but then they were friends, maybe the Elvenking will just torture them. 

The prince of Mirkwood sighed happily. Prince. Legolas smiled. Nobody with the exception of Aragorn and Gandalf knew he was actually the heir of Mirkwood and there was no point in telling his other companions.

He moved in a circle surrounding the camp all his senses alert. And it was when he was checking the West side that he sensed that something wasn't right. He could feel it in the air, it was warning him that something was amiss and Legolas needed to know what. Moving gracefully and silently he draw away more and more from the camp.

"We aren't waiting for him" Gimli said annoyingly "If he wants to take his walk under the Sun and talk with the wind, it's his problem"

"But Mister Gimli, Sir, Mister Legolas is checking that everything is alright" Sam protested shyly

"I'm afraid Gimli is right" Gandalf said " We can't linger here more than the necessary" Aragorn and Boromir nodded in agreement.

"But we will save something for him" Frodo said firmly. Gimli just snorted and began to eat. In an instant he was chatting with Merry and Sam.

            Legolas stopped a few miles away the threat and became painfully aware that it was a small pack of wargs obviously searching for them. There were around five so he was pretty sure that they were the scouts of a larger pack.

"At least they still have to separate to search us, so they do not know were we are" the fair being though. He knew that he could kill them all, but he need to be sure that indeed not even one survived or it would give away their position, so he readied his bow and arrow, stepped a little closer and fired. 

            Before the fool animals knew what was happening two of them laid dead. One more was trespassed with the elven arrow as they approached him. When the two remaining animals were too close to him, he took out his twin knives and slashed them receiving only a little scratch on the right arm.

            He waited a few minutes listening to the wind for any signals of others, but he heard nothing, so being completely sure that the enemy wasn't close anymore he recovered his arrows and grabbed the bodies to a depression on the ground, the rocks and few plants that grew there hide them perfectly.

            He turned in the direction of the camp and ran at full speed. 

            The fellowship had ended their breakfast and was packing everything, getting ready to part. At the end, Frodo and Sam had allowed Merry and Pippin to have Legolas' breakfast for it was too late for the elf to be able to eat it.

"Mithrandir" everyone jumped at hearing Legolas' voice because no one had seen him approach. 

"Finally" Boromir said raising his eyebrows. Aragorn threw him a questioning look. 

"A shame, few seconds later and we will have left him here" the dwarf protested but Legolas ignored them all and went straight to the wizard.

"Mithrandir we have to go. Now"

"Well, we'll have left if not for you" Gimli, again, said.

            Gandalf looking the seriousness in Legolas' usually impossible combination of melancholic and cheerful face, shut up at Gimli.

"What is it?"

"Wargs Mithrandir" everybody froze. Gandalf frowned. "Just scouts, but I am afraid that the main pack is close, yet they do not know our location"

"Are they coming?" Pippin asked afraid.

"Where exactly is the main pack?" Boromir asked

"I do not know. I just saw the scouts"

"Incompetent elf" the dwarf muttered. Legolas' eyes shone with anger.

"And the scouts?" Aragorn asked quickly

"Dead"

"They'll find the bodies and will know where we are" Gimli said annoyingly.

"I am not a stupid dwarf to make that kind of mistake, I took care of that"

"We have no time for this!" Aragorn almost shout.

"We're leaving" Gandalf said and at that everyone started moving. Aragorn that had looked at the scratch in the elf's arm approached to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked in Sindarin

"Yes, why do you ask?" Legolas answered in the same lenguage. Aragorn pointed to the injure and Legolas chuckled lightly.

"I am not a child Estel" all what Aragorn did was to raised one eyebrow. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Well, for *you* I am not a child" Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Besides, even for my people I am a warrior"

"A young warrior"

"Warrior at the end" Giving a triumphal smile when the human couldn't said or do anything more he turned around and left to scout again. By that time the hobbits were ready and all of them were moving as fast as they could. Aragorn smiled at the parting elf and taking position in the rear. If Legolas had known how childish he had appeared with that smile...

            They moved faster than other times, and not even the hobbits were complaining now they just wanted to put as much distance between them and the wargs as possible.

            It was past midday that they were starting to relax when they saw Legolas came running.

"I found the main pack. It is just in front of us, several miles from here. If we keep this way we will stumble upon them"

TBC...

Remember, we writers feed from reviews, so please don't kill me of starvation!  


End file.
